


Du Hast.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Historical Criminals RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Suicide mention, don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with non con and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disgusting. Filth. Trash.





	Du Hast.

**Author's Note:**

> Title idea from Rammenstein’s Du Hast https://youtu.be/W3q8Od5qJio

This is it. It’s all over. Hitler collapsed onto his knees, letting out an angry screech. Everything had been going according to plan, so why did it fail. Everything was planned perfectly, he was so confident that he wouldn’t lose! Hitler groaned and began to claw at his head in rage and frustration, letting the clumps drift to the ground in his frantic motions. The sound of footsteps stopped Hitler from his angry fit, causing him to turn around and glance at the offending figure in front of him. 

“Screaming and crying about it will do nothing. Stop this childish behaviour.” Germany mumbled as he glanced at the disgusting human being before him. Hitler simply huffed and spat on Germany’s feet, causing the nation to make an expression of brief disgust. Germany sighed as he placed his palm on his forehead. This man was doomed to fail from the beginning. His plan for the ‘Final Solution’ was utterly ridiculous. Committing such a mass genocide was sure to cause a war. Nations would never stand by and watch as their country, their people, get destroyed. That would be ridiculous. World domination was also quite ridiculous. No one would be able to achieve such a feat and Hitler was a fool to even attempt such a thing. 

Hitler let out another noise of anger as he smashed his fists into the ground in front of him. How dare the nation say such a thing to him? He was his boss for Christ’s sake! Hitler growled as he glared up at the nation before him. He scoffed, sending a hate filled glare Germany’s way. 

“It’s not childish. You clearly don’t understand any of this at all! That’s why I’m the boss because I know what’s best for this gottverdammt country.” Hitler hissed out. Germany’s eyes narrowed in anger. Is this man a fool? Does he know what he put the country through? The last thing the world needed was another World War, especially after the first one but some hard headed fool decided that it would be a good idea to ‘save’ Germany from it’s punishment. He should’ve known from the beginning that it was a bad idea to allow this man to rise to power in his country. It was too late now. All of the mess was over. However, this man would not be allowed to go free unpunished. Germany decided it was about high time that this man be punished for his actions. 

After a few moments of silence, Hitler finally stood up. He was done. Tired even. They were all pathetic. All of the soldiers, all of the citizens. He clenched his fist, digging his nails into the flesh of his palm as he shouldered his way past Germany. He walked from his office room all the way to his bedroom before he collapsed on it, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. All the effort he had put into his plan was wasted. Any attempt to continue his plan now would be futile, but he wouldn’t completely give up. He had hope that his followers will still fight for his views, what he thought was right. Even in death, the war would still continue.

Germany continued to glare at the spot where Hitler once was. His blood boiled as he re evaluated the whole circumstance that he and his country were put through. He thought about his friends, Italy and Japan, who had fought on his side like how loyal friends should. They shouldn’t of been brought into this ridiculous battle. He was sure every nation would agree that the war was indeed ridiculous. What’s done is done. The only fear the blonde nation felt in his heart was the fear of punishment and criticism. He’d never be able to live this down. This mess would haunt him for the rest of his life. Germany gulped, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He prayed for forgiveness of whatever god was up there for what he was about to do.

Hitler jolted up from his spot from the bed as he heard those same, annoying footsteps approach his doorway. He turned around to face Germany, another furious glare on his face. The glare that was once on his face turned into an expression of pure fear and horror. Germany had pounced on the man, pinning him to the bed. The German nation stared deeply into Hitler’s eyes as he forcibly ripped the offending man’s clothes off.

“This… is for me, for my people and for all the other countries who were involved in your foolish shenanigans.” Germany growled out as he immediately penetrated the fuhrer's asshole. Hitler let out a pained scream only to be silenced by a gun that was shoved into his mouth. Germany huffed as he continued to thrust, wincing in pain from the dry, tight hole. Soon blood began to lubricate the hole and Germany began to move faster, thrusting a fast pace. He began to thrust the gun inside Hitler’s mouth, forcing it to move deeper down the man’s throat. 

Tears began to form in Hitler’s eyes as he let out muffled wails of pain. Germany would not stop until he released and Hitler could only hope that the nation would release soon. The pain became unbearable. Hitler shut his eyes tightly as the thrusting went at a quicker pace, barely being able to breathe with the gun head crammed down his throat. 

Germany grunted, cringing as he felt the sickening feeling of climax beginning to crawl within him. Just as he reached the peak of his performance, he quickly pulled out, cumming all over Hitler’s disgusting, atrocious, ugly naked body. Hitler made more pained noises as blood seeped out of his abused hole. Everything hurt. Dark bruises were starting to form on his abused arms and his throat was swelling with pain from the abuse of the gun. Germany pulled the gun out of the vile man’s mouth, shoving it into his shaking hands. 

“End it.” Germany growled out as he left the room, staring blankly at the ground as he walked. It would take centuries of holy water filled baths to cleanse his body from his sin. He did not regret it though. The man got what he deserved. He triggered horrific events and this was the aftermath of his foolishness. 

Hitler let out a silent whimper as he slowly got up from his place on the bed, struggling not to cry out in pain as his backside hurt immensely. He walked over to his dresser, putting on his finest attire before sitting on the floor of his room, staring at the floor with broken, emotionless eyes. How could he live now after he had been defiled by an immortal man? It was an immense sin. Completely against his beliefs. He had officially become one of the kinds of people that he hated. The only solution was to die. He would be in a better place if he died, rather remaining on earth only to live out his days as a sodomite. 

With a shaky right hand and faltered breath, Hitler raised the gun to his head in shame. This is it. It truly is all over. 

Germany continued to walk down the corridor as he heard a loud bang resonate throughout the bunker.


End file.
